


Birthday Wishes

by SilverPanda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, Spelling "Victor" with a K cause Russian, Tons of love, healthy relationship, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPanda/pseuds/SilverPanda
Summary: Viktor can't remember the last time he had a birthday that was filled with warmth and joy. It had been years since he even contemplated celebrating in any way, especially since his country didn't celebrate Christmas on the 25th. Thanks to a certain enthusiastic and extra Japanese man, he may be forced to change his old habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays all! I couldn't resist posting my own story for the happy couple and the special birthday boy. I did decide to spell his name with a "k" instead of a "c," mostly because my language experience made it awkward for me not to. Hope you enjoy!

_Viktor woke up, smile crawling across his face, long hair cascading over his shoulders as he shifted to sit up. Things had been rough at home lately, but today was going to be different. His birthday was always special, his parents always made a huge occasion out of it; he always felt so loved and treasured._

_Pulling his blanket off of his body, Viktor walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Breakfast was his favorite, and every year he managed to get an extravagant one. A smile creeped across his face as he rounded the corner to the kitchen door._

_Empty. The kitchen was never empty on his birthday._ Maybe they are simply missing, or shopping, or out getting something? _He wondered. He walked into the living room and throughout the rest of the house, looking for any sign of where his parents may have wandered off to. Nothing. No trace of anything._

_Viktor sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and flipping to a sports channel for figure skating; he needed something to pass the time away. The casters were talking about his most recent performance, how it was somewhere between a feminine and masculine. They discussed how long he would be able to pull off the look, how it was a perfect time in his career with his age and current hairstyle, but also questioning the decision. After all, didn’t he look a little too feminine? They wrote it off as age and performance art, saying that they were certain that his coach would sensibly change his style within the next couple of seasons._

_He tentatively reached up and ran his hands through his hair. Viktor liked the length and the way it looked on him. He didn’t understand what the big deal was about giving off a more feminine vibe; it was mostly performance, but a piece of him also felt freedom in being able to express a softer side than is traditionally accepted within a masculine persona. Absentmindedly braiding his hair, deep in thought, he heard the front door click and creak open._

_“Momma, Papa!” Viktor ran out into the hallway at the front of the house. Immediately, the same tense atmosphere hit him._

_“Hello Vitya. How did you sleep?” His mother didn’t have a bright smile. She didn’t have bags full of what he could only assume were gifts. She had a blank expression, the same one she had been wearing for a while now. His father wasn’t even with her._

_“Uh… Yes.” Viktor responded, words seemingly evasive as his mind became a cloudy haze of confusion._

_“That’s good.” He watched as she put her keys in the bowl on the table by the door, and her purse on the table in the hallway. “Your father and I will be going out tonight for dinner and won’t be back until late. We are going to the local Italian place, is there anything you want us to bring back for you?”_

_Viktor froze in that moment, mouth agape._ Did they just forget? _“Oh, am I not going with you?”_

_“Of course not, you know that when your father and I get time to go out we like to go out just us. Since he already took today off we figured we would make the most of it.” Her voice sound cold, like there was something bitter under her words._ Already taken off? For my birthday then? _Viktor wondered, utterly shocked by the exchange so far._

_“Did he… not take it off… for something specifically.” His voice sounded weaker than he ever remembered it sounding. What a joke, the great Viktor Nikiforov, rising star of figure skating, nearly reduced to a stuttering mess._

_“Oh he did. A while ago. Before we found out about everything.”_ Found out about everything, ah, that’s what this is about. _Viktor couldn’t help the tremble of his bottom lip, biting at it viciously as if that alone could make the pain go away. Of course that’s what his parents would focus on, of course that would change their love for him, of course he now meant nothing to them._

_“Okay. Just bring me back chicken parmesan or something.”_

_“I’m glad you understand Viktor. I’ll be leaving as soon as I wash up. We will be spending the rest of the day in town.” She turned away from him, brusquely, with an underlying edge of cruelty and pointedness, before hurrying off towards the master bedroom._

_After his mother’s frame disappeared through the doorway, Viktor numbly walked back up to his room, curled into a ball, cursing anything and everything he could think of, trembling. He allowed his brain to wander to his previous birthday, where he had taken all of the love for granted. What a fool he really was, thinking that he would be unconditionally loved._

_The hours passed, Viktor alternating between numbness and emotional pain. He heard the front door, for the second time that day. Before he could register the footsteps climbing the stairs and the slamming of his door, his father was in his doorway. Face flushed, and veins visible against his neck, his father glared down at him, full of disgust._

_“Do you get it now, you good-for-nothing? Your kind have no place in our hearts.” His father all but shouted in his face, breath tinged with the unmistakable scent of vodka. As the words sunk in slowly, the flood gates unwound, tears freely falling._

_“I-” Words failed him as his voice cracked and a sob escaped instead._

_“Oh for Christ’s sake boy! Man up already! If that’s even possible for someone like you. I could have ignored it- we could have ignored it- all of your… tendencies… If only we hadn’t found out.” Anger and disappointment mingled in the sound of his father’s voice. “If only you hadn’t ended up truly being a пидор.”_

_The word made Viktor flinch. He couldn’t look his father in the eyes, his body wracked with sobs as he curled into himself._

_“You have until you turn eighteen to get out of this house. We will part on your birthday. Until then, you are under my house and my rules, and we will hide this embarrassment any way we can. Tomorrow you are getting that haircut, boy.” The words carried an edge like a knife cutting away at stone._

_Viktor could do nothing but nod into his arms. He decided in that moment, that he really hated birthdays; all the false feelings of security and compassion that are given through them at a young age, before children develop into who they are, all the lies._

~ 

Viktor wakes up in a cold sweat, the nightmare he had just relived fresh on his mind. Almost by reflex, he reaches next to him on the bed, only to find that the spot beside him is empty. Of course it would be empty. It was his birthday; the day marred by lies, disappointment, and loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> пидор- Roughly the equivalent of "fag" in our own language (I used translate, so hope this is right). 
> 
> I decided to post the first chapter while I knew I could on the actual day. I'll probably have the next one up into the wee hours of the morning (a.k.a later tonight), but I wanted to make sure I got some of it out. I promise it gets better! Again, Happy Holidays!


End file.
